Will & Grace Story No 5: Ghost Story
by Tim66
Summary: For Halloween, the gang head to an old, and reportedly haunted, house that has been empty for seventy-five years.


DISCLAIMER. All Will & Grace characters belong to whomever created them, Im just borrowing them.

_AUTHORS NOTE. This story takes place in the same reality as my previous Will & Grace stories. Grace and Karen have now been married for over a month. In this reality, Will never quit his job at the law firm and Stan Walker is still dead. This story owes its creation to three authors whose works I greatly enjoy reading. Stephen King, Richard Matheson, and Shirley Jackson. Enjoy the story._

**OCTOBER 25, 2005**

"Are you scared, Gracie?" Karen asked as she hugged Grace close to her.

"Nope, I have my wonderful wife to protect me." Grace replied and snuggled deep into Karen's arms. The two of them were watching a marathon of horror movies (shown because Halloween was but a few days away) at the apartment they shared with Will. It had been over a month now since Grace and Karen had been married in Canada, and both had enjoyed a wonderful Paris honeymoon. Both had decided, for the time being, to keep their respective last names, the love they shared was deeper than any name.

"Aw, honey, I'm always here for you." Karen said. The two of them settled back down to watch the movie that was currently playing on television, John Carpenter's _The Thing_.

"Ew!" Grace said as she watched the Thing attack yet another helpless human. "These scenes are so icky! I'm glad it's just a movie!" Suddenly, Grace was startled by the front door opening. She looked up and saw Will entering the apartment. "Hi Will." she called out.

"Good evening, ladies!" Will said as he entered the apartment, his hands full of paperwork. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, it's okay." Grace replied and looked at the papers Will was carrying. "Geez, Will, you got enough papers there?"

"It's some paperwork that's gotten backlogged at the firm. In fact, some of this involves you, Karen."

"It does?" Karen asked, her voice full of curiosity. "How so?"

"Does the name Josiah Walker mean anything to you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, he was Stan's great uncle." Karen replied. "Stan never really talked about him much, Josiah seemed to have been the black sheep of the Walker family. Why do you ask, Will?"

"Well, you did ask me to go over the holdings of Walker Inc., Karen, and that's when I discovered something interesting." Will said. "Josiah Walker lived in an old house, located in a remote part of northern Maine. From what I read, it was a pretty big house. However, it's been empty since Josiah Walker died, seventy-five years ago."

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Yep." Will replied. "However, a charity local to a town, which is located about twenty miles from the house, has expressed interest in it and wants to buy it. As you are the legal owner of Walker Inc., Karen, I felt that it I should run it by you."

"Hmmmmmm..." Karen said, thinking for a moment. "Well, before I make up my mind, I think I'd like to go take a look at that house. Will, as my lawyer, it's only right that you should come with me."

"Hey, what about me?" Grace asked, pretending to be sad.

"Well of course I wouldn't forget you, honey. You're my wife!" Karen said, giving Grace a playful swat on the butt. "I think we'll bring Jack too. He doesn't get out of the city much. We'll go up and stay there for the next few days."

"We will!?" Both Will and Grace asked together.

"Sure." Karen replied. "Next Monday is Halloween, after all. What better way to spend Halloween than in a spooky old house!"

**OCTOBER 28**

Karen had moved fast and arranged everything, including getting Will some time off from work. The four of them had flown up to Maine on a private jet, and the rental of a car had also been arranged for when they arrived. "So, Karen, have you seen to the house as well?" Will asked as he drove them through the Maine countryside.

"Yes, I have." Karen replied from the back seat. She looked over at Grace, who was sound asleep beside her, before continuing. "I had a work crew go into the house and restore the electrical service and install some modern plumbing and conveniences. Plus, I heard that there was a local caretaker who looks after the outside. Everything should be ready."

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Jack said from the passenger seat. "A spooky old house! I wonder if we'll see any ghosts?"

"Come on, Jack. There are no such thing as ghosts!" Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really, and how would you know, Will?"

"I just do." Will replied. "We're grown men, Jack, we stopped hiding under our beds a long time ago."

"Well, maybe you have, Mr. Fat Pants." Jack said, sniffing his nose in anger. "However, I like to keep an open mind."

"Oh, right, this from a guy who thought The Others was about in the closet gay ghosts!" Will said, shaking his head.

"Now look..." Jack began, but was cut off by Grace.

"Hey, can you two fag hags hold it down." Grace said in a sleepy voice. "I'm trying to get some sleep back here."

"Oh, Gracie. Gay men like to yell at each other, it's built into their systems!" Karen said, smiling at her wife. _She gets more and more beautiful every day, I count myself very lucky that she's mine! _ Karen thought.

"Well it really doesn't matter now, Grace." Will said. "We're here." He indicated an old gate in front of them. Before Will could get out of the car, a man in his mid-fifties appeared and opened the gate for them. "Thanks." Will said as he drove the car up to the gate. "I take it you must be the caretaker here."

"That's right." the man replied. "I'm Fred Hargreaves. My family has been looking after Walker House for nearly a hundred years now. My grandfather was here when old Josiah Walker was alive."

"I'm Karen Walker." Karen said as she leaned over and rolled down her window. "I'm the owner of this house."

"Yeah, I heard you were coming, Mrs. Walker." Hargreaves replied. "That's why I took the liberty of opening things up for you. I was here when the crew you hired set everything up. The house is ready." Hargreaves took some keys out of his pocket and handed them to Karen. "Here you go, Mrs. Walker. If you need me, just give me a call. Here's my number." Hargreaves then handed Karen a piece of paper. "Well, I better be getting back to town now. I really don't like being around Walker House after dark. Good luck to you all." With those words, Hargreaves headed off towards a pickup truck that was parked nearby.

_What the hell did that mean? _Will thought to himself as he began to drive up the private road towards Walker House.

Walker House stood huge and alone as the car pulled up and everyone got out to take a look. "Wow!" Grace said. "It looks like something out of an old Gothic romance novel."

"Yeah, but I wonder why it's so isolated." Will added.

"That's what Josiah Walker wanted." Karen said as she walked up to the front door with the keys that Hargreaves had given her. "I did some research on him before we came up here. Aside from his servants, Josiah lived alone. When he died, his will stated that the house was to be closed up and never occupied again. That's why it's been empty for the last seventy-five years."

"What happened to the servants?" Grace asked.

"Oh, Josiah made sure they got enough money to survive." Karen said as she unlocked the front door and opened it. The four of them stepped into the front hall.

"Whoa!" Grace said as she took a look around. Her designer mind began to kick into high gear. "I could probably do some decent work on this place."

"Yeah, except it would take you a year to do it." Will said. "This house is huge!"

"Yeah, it's like the haunted castle at Disney World!" Jack said as he scooted out in front of them. "Hello! Any ghosts here!?" he called out.

"Jack!" Will snapped. Jack just stuck his tongue out at Will and continued his antics.

"Let's take a look around." Karen said and the four of them began to explore the house. Aside from having the electricity restored and modern household items and plumbing installed, Karen had made sure the kitchen had been stocked. The modern day refrigerator and freezer looked very out of place in the old 19th Century style kitchen, but it did have the food and drinks that they needed.

"Well, at least we have plenty of food." Grace said.

"Yep, honey, you won't go hungry." Karen said, smiling at her wife. The group continued to look around the house. Aside from the kitchen and living room, the downstairs had a dining room, a large study, a pantry, a billiard room, a bathroom, and servant's quarters.

"That study will come in handy." Will said, holding up his briefcase. "I still have some paperwork to take care of."

"Yeah, Wilma, whatever gets you off." Karen said. When they moved upstairs, they found the second floor had four bedrooms. Grace and Karen took one, the main bedroom, while Will and Jack moved into two guest bedrooms, located across the hall from the main bedroom. The third floor, the attic level, was full of bric-a-brac dating back well over a hundred years.

"Geez, you could get lost in this house." Grace said.

"Don't worry, Gracie, I won't let that happen." Karen said. "Why don't we go back downstairs and get a bite to eat. I'm starving."

"Works for me." Grace said heading for the stairs.

"Wait! What was that?" Jack asked, craning his head to look into the shadows.

"What was what?" Will asked as he looked where Jack was looking.

"I thought I saw something move back there." Jack said.

"Well there you go, Jack, all that talk of ghosts has you seeing things!" Will said, shaking his head.

"I tell you I saw something!" Jack insisted.

"Jack, it's your imagination. Let's go!" Will said and pulled Jack after him.

_I don't care what Will says_. Jack thought. _I know I saw something move back there!_

The four of them ended up having a nice meal of roast beef and vegetables. With the exception of Karen, who had to watch her meat intake, they all had good helpings. "This is delicious!" Grace said as she dug into her second helping of the tender red meat.

"Careful there, Gracie." Karen said. "Don't eat too much of that."

"This will be my last helping, Karen, I promise." Grace said.

_It's ironic that I'm the one giving out this advice about health_. Karen thought. _The way I used to drink and pop pills. However, a major heart attack does have a way making you see things differently_. It had now been eight months since Karen's near fatal heart attack and there wasn't a single day that Karen didn't give thanks to the fates and the doctors that had saved her life. Also, she had never forgotten the support that Grace, Jack, and Will had given her. With that in mind, Karen began picking at the small portion of beef that she was allowed to eat.

"So how long are we going to be here?" Jack asked.

"I thought we'd stay until Halloween." Karen replied. "It kind of fits the atmosphere."

"What is this charity that would like to buy the house?" Grace asked with curiosity.

"Apparently it's a local home for displaced children." Will replied. "They need extra space."

"Well, this house would certainly suit that." Grace said as she took another look around.

"So, Karen, are you going to sell it to them?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet." Karen said. "That's the reason I wanted us to stay here for a few days first. I want to get the feel of this place. After all, no one has lived here in seventy-five years."

"Yeah, I want to stay here for a few days too." Grace added. "I'm beginning to feel like a character right out of

Wuthering Heights."

"It's a book, Jack." Will said helpfully once he saw the confused look on Jack's face.

"Oh, is it out on DVD?" Jack asked. "Are there any cute guys in it?" Everyone just rolled their eyes. "What?" Jack asked.

Later, Karen and Grace had settled in front of the fireplace in the living room, while both Will and Jack had taken themselves off to other parts of the house. "Mmmmm, this is nice." Grace said as she snuggled deep into Karen's arms in front of the now warm fire they had going in the fireplace.

"Yeah, it is." Karen replied as she stroked a hand through Grace's hair. "Nothing like an after dinner fire with my wife." She leaned down and tenderly kissed Grace on the lips.

"Hmmm, I like that." Grace said and then her eyes fell on a portrait of a man that hung above the fireplace. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties. "Is that Josiah Walker?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Karen replied as she studied the picture. "You know, I can see some family resemblance between Josiah and Stan."

"I wonder what Josiah would think if he knew we were here." Grace said. "After all, his will stated that his house was never to be occupied again. I wonder why?"

"I don't know." Karen said. "Nothing in the information I found about Josiah said why. He was estranged from the rest of the Walker family for decades prior to his death."

"Why was that?"

"Once again I haven't a clue." Karen replied shaking her head. "All I know is that sometime in the late 1800's, Josiah had a huge falling out with the rest of the family. Luckily for him, he had saved a considerable amount of money on his own. He moved up here, had this house built, and stayed here until his death in 1930. By then he was elderly and in poor health, but he refused to leave this house."

"What about the servants who worked for him, didn't any of them say anything after Josiah died?" Grace asked.

"No, they didn't." Karen said. "Remember I told you that Josiah made sure they got enough money to survive after his death. Well, there was a condition attached, if any of them ever mentioned their years in this house, they'd lose that money. So they all stayed silent the rest of their lives."

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands." Grace said with a slight smile and then noticed that Karen was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful in this fire light, Gracie." Karen said. She leaned over and began kissing Grace passionately.

"Karen! What if Will or Jack should walk in here?" Grace asked as Karen pushed her down to the floor.

"Who cares!" Karen said.

"Well I..." Grace began, but by then Karen was busily sucking on her right breast and Grace lost interest in any further protests.

At that time, Will was in the study, going over some paperwork. It felt kind of odd being in this setting, but he soon managed to get used to it and was able to concentrate on the legal work in front of him. As the time ticked by, Will became aware of female moaning coming from the living room and he didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to realize what Grace and Karen were up to. _Newlyweds._ Will thought and returned to his work. About a hour later, Will was still working when he thought he heard footsteps in the corridor outside the study. He looked up, expecting someone to enter, but no one did. He returned his attention to the papers in front of him, when a loud knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" Will called, but nothing happened. Soon after, a second knock was heard. _Hmmmph! It must be Jack's idea of a joke to spook me. Obviously, he's still pissed off that I dismissed his idea of this house being haunted, so this is his way of getting back at me. Well, it's not going to work! _ Will tried to keep working, but the knocking persisted, getting gradually louder. Finally, Will had decided enough was enough. He got up, crossed the room, and flung open the door. "Okay, Jack, that's enough. I..." Will trailed off when he saw that there was no one in the corridor. "Jack?" he called, but there was no answer. _He must have heard me coming and took off! Well, I'll just find him and give him a piece of my mind!_

"Yes! The crowd goes wild!" Jack said as he sunk the last billiard ball into the corner pocket. Jack had just racked the billiard balls up for another game and was preparing to take his first shot, when Will came storming into the billiard room. "Hey, Will, what's got you all riled up?" Jack asked.

"Like you don't know!" Will snapped.

"Uh, I don't know, Will." Jack replied. "That's why I asked."

"I mean about you lurking around outside the study and knocking on the door!" Will said. "I'm trying to get some work done, Jack, and I don't appreciate your little pranks!"

"Will, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!" Jack replied, getting a little angry himself. "I've been right here in the billiard room for over an hour."

"Right, and I just imagined the knocking." Will said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that. Maybe it was Karen playing a joke on you."

"No, it wasn't." Will said, shaking his head. "A while ago, I heard her and Grace in the living room. They were, uh, consummating their relationship. I passed them on my way here, they're both sound asleep in front of the fireplace. So, I guess that leaves you, Jack."

"What I can say? I've been here since we finished dinner." Jack said. "I guess what you heard was a..."

"Do NOT say the 'G' word!" Will snapped. "For the last time, Jack, there are no such thing as ghosts!"

"Want to wager on that?" Jack asked.

"What!?"

"You heard me, Mr. Know-It-All. Put your money where your mouth is." Jack replied.

"Okay, what are you babbling about?" Will asked.

"Simple. I'll bet you two hundred dollars that this house is haunted." Jack stated.

"Jack, this is ridiculous!" Will said as he turned to leave the room.

"What's the matter, Will? Are you afraid you might be proven wrong?" Jack called.

"Jack, I..." Will began, but Jack cut him off.

"Is that it, Will? Are you afraid that I might be right this time?"

"Okay, if that's the way you want it, Jack." Will said. "I'll take that bet!" The two men shook hands, sealing the bet. "This will be the easiest two hundred dollars I ever made."

"We'll see about that." Jack said and turned his attention back to the billiard game.

"That's for sure." Will said as he left the room.

**OCTOBER 29**

"Have you heard about the little wager Jack and I made last night." Will stated the next morning when the four of them were having breakfast in the dining room.

"No, what is the wager about?" Grace asked.

"Oh, just that if this house proves to be haunted, Will owes me two hundred dollars." Jack said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yes, and if this house isn't haunted, which I can assure you it isn't, Jack owes me the same amount of money." Will said.

"Boy, Wilma, you do sound pretty sure of yourself." Karen said.

"Well, Karen, unlike Jack here, I happen to be a rational human being."

"Yes, but do you have to be so close minded?" Karen asked.

"Karen, I though you of all people would back me up on this." Will said. "You may be stuck up at times, but I've always pictured you as someone not taken to belief in such things."

"Well, maybe in the old days I might have." Karen said. "However, when I was in surgery, following my heart attack, I had an out-of-body experience. I almost crossed over, but Stan appeared and stopped me. I spoke to him, Will, he was the one that sent me back."

"Well, Karen, you were under anaesthetic at the time, so maybe..." Will began, but was cut off by the suddenly angry Karen.

"Are you trying to say that it wasn't real, Wilma!?"

"Well, I can't..." Will said, stumbling around, looking for the words to say.

"Well let me tell you something, Mr. Will Truman." Karen said, her brown eyes blazing with anger. "I happen to think that there are more things in this world that can easily be explained, including ghosts! In fact, I want in on this wager you made with Jack. Only, I'll bet two thousand dollars this house has a ghost!"

"Karen, that's crazy!" Will said.

"Are you in or out?" Karen asked, extending her hand across the table towards Will.

"Okay, fine!" Will said as she shook Karen's hand. "I still think you're both being childish!" Will said and then excused himself from the table.

Whoa! Grace thought. _I think Will is the one being childish here. He can be so thick headed at times! Oh well..._

A short while later, Grace and Karen drove into town to pick up a few more supplies. "I'm sorry about that scene at breakfast, Gracie." Karen said.

"No, it's okay, Karen. Will can get stubborn at times." Grace replied.

"I know." Karen said. "It's just that his 'I know everything there is to know about everything' attitude can get old at times."

"Still betting two thousand dollars on this ghost business is kind of extreme." Grace said. "We don't even know that Walker House is haunted or not."

"I think it is." Karen said. "As I was doing my research, I stumbled upon reports from people who had visited the house following Josiah Walker's death. They all claimed that they felt that something was in the house with them. Something that didn't want them there."

"Do you think it could be a ghost?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure, Gracie."

"Well I certainly haven't felt uncomfortable at the house." Grace said. "Strange as it sounds, I felt welcome there."

"Me too." Karen replied. "However, we've only been there one night. I wonder what the next few days will bring."

After they had done their shopping, Karen and Grace paid a visit to Fred Hargreaves. "So, what can I do for you ladies?" Hargreaves asked as he let them into his house.

"I'm curious about something you said when we arrived at Walker House, yesterday." Karen replied. "You said you didn't like being there after dark. Just what did you mean by that?"

"Well..." Hargreaves said, staring at the floor.

"Is there a ghost in Walker House?" Grace asked.

"Well I've never seen anything myself." Hargreaves replied. "I've just heard stories. Mostly about people who've snuck into the house over the years, most of the time being college kids during initiation season. They break in, but they never stay very long. Some claim to have seen things, while others just get a feeling of not being welcome there. So I would say yes, I think there may be a ghost there."

"One more thing, Mr. Hargreaves. Do you know why Josiah Walker was estranged from his family?" Karen asked.

"Sorry, I can't discuss that." Hargreaves replied. "I'm sure you know why."

"Yeah, we know. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hargreaves." Grace said.

During the drive back to Walker House, Grace and Karen were both wondering the same thing. "Do you think the ghost could be that of Josiah Walker?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, Gracie, but it's possible. We'll just have to wait and see." Karen replied.

However, nothing unusual happened for the rest of that day.

**OCTOBER 30**

Will woke up with a start and found himself on the floor of his bedroom. Somehow, during the night, someone had snuck into his bedroom and shoved him right out of bed, without even waking him up. _What the hell is going on? _ Will thought as he picked himself up off the floor and looked around. Thinking that one of his friends was the practical joker, Will put on a robe and headed out into the hall. He checked Jack's room first, and saw that Jack was still in bed. A quick peek into Grace and Karen's room saw that the two of them were still asleep as well. Suddenly, what felt like an icy breath touched the back of Will's neck. "YAAAAHHHH!" Will shrieked and jumped nearly out of his skin. He began looking around, trying to find the source of the coldness.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Grace asked as she and Karen emerged from their bedroom.

"I... I... I felt something touch the back of my neck!" Will said, still looking around.

"So, you still don't believe in ghosts, Wilma?" Karen asked, folding her arms.

"Certainly not. There has to be a logical explanation!" Will said.

"Oh come on, Will, why not just admit it." Jack said as he emerged from his own room. "Karen and I are right, you are wrong. I'll take my two hundred in cash or check. Your choice, Will."

"Hey, you haven't won the bet yet!" Will said.

"Stubbornness, thy name is Wilma." Karen said and turned to Grace. "Come on, Gracie, let's get dressed and have some breakfast."

Later that day, Will was taking a walk in the wood behind Walker House, thinking. _Could I be wrong? Could there be a ghost here? How else can I explain that icy cold I felt this morning? _Will was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching. Looking up, he was startled to see Grace standing there. "Whoa! You scared me there, Grace!"

"Sorry about that, Will." Grace replied. "I guess we've been giving you a bit of a hard time."

"Yeah, you have." Will replied. "However, I'm beginning to think that I deserve it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have been a bit thick headed." Will said. "I guess I get that way a lot."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be Will Truman if you didn't." Grace said with a smile.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Jack and Karen are right. That there may be a ghost haunting Walker House." Will said as he stared down at the ground.

"Well, we think so." Grace said. "Karen and I talked to Mr. Hargreaves yesterday. He told us about people sneaking into the house, but they never stayed long. Something always drove them out."

"So why haven't we been driven out, Grace? We've been here two days now."

"Karen and I wondered the same thing the other night." Grace replied. "It seems that this ghost likes us for some reason."

"Well it sure doesn't like me very much." Will said. "It pushed me out of bed and then did that icy breath number on me."

"Maybe it was punishing you for being so closed minded." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe so." Will said and thought for a moment. "Okay, Grace, I'm still not 100% convinced that there's a ghost here. I'd like to have more proof."

"Then let's go find some." Grace said and the two of them headed back towards the house.

Karen was reading in the living room when Will and Grace entered the house. "So, where have you two been?" Karen asked.

"Oh, just walking in the woods." Grace replied. "I think Will may be starting to open his mind to the possibility that there may be a ghost here."

"Really." Karen said as she looked at Will. "Is this true, Wilma?"

"Yeah, maybe." Will said, not willing to meet Karen's eyes. "However, I still would like more proof."

"Well why don't we split up and try to find that proof." Grace said. "I'll go with Karen, and you, Will, go with Jack."

"Right. We'll meet in the dining room in an hour." Will agreed.

"You know, Karen, I'm starting to feel like I'm in an old Scooby Doo cartoon!" Grace said as she and Karen were looking around the second floor. Grace ran a hand through her red hair. "I suppose I could be Daphne. You, Karen, could be Velma, just without the glasses."

"Hmmmm, isn't she supposed to be a lesbian?" Karen asked.

"Oh, that's just a silly old rumour." Grace replied. "I certainly never saw her hit on Daphne, unless they made some episodes that I missed."

"Well, then she doesn't know what she's missing." Karen said and snuggled up to Grace. "Gracie, you know I've been with both sexes, but deep down I've always felt that only a woman can truly pleasure another woman."

"Well you've certainly pleasured me, Karen." Grace replied as she hugged Karen back. "Before I got together with you, I would never have imagined falling in love with a woman, let alone marrying her."

"Hey, Grace, wanna sneak into our bedroom and have a quickie." Karen said. "Will and Jack need not know."

"Karen, don't tempt me!" Grace said. "I just might..." she broke off and stared down the corridor.

"What is it, Gracie?"

"I thought I saw something move at the end of the corridor." Grace said. "I think we should go check it out." The two women made their way slowly down the corridor, until they reached the attic door.

"Well, I don't see anything." Karen said. Before she could say another word, the attic door slowly swung open.

"I think we're being invited up." Grace said and the two of them began to slowly climb the attic stairs.

"Boo!" Jack said as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"ARRGGHH!" Will screamed, jumping into the air. "Now cut that out!?" The two of them had been prowling around the ground floor, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Geez, Will, lighten up." Jack said, still smiling.

"I would, if you would stop spooking me every five minutes!" Will snapped as they entered the study. "Well I don't think there is anything in here." Will said.

"Why not?"

"Because this is where I've been working and I haven't seen anything. Of course, I heard those knocks in here, but that's it." Will replied.

"Will, don't you know how to have fun?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're here, miles from anywhere." Jack replied. "Grace, Karen, and I have managed to make a fun vacation out of this, yet you sit in here and work!"

"Well I have nothing better to do." Will said. "I wanted to bring Vince along, but he was tied up at a police convention in Boston this week."

"Oh yeah, how are things going between the two of you?" Jack wondered.

"Great." Will said. "I really like him, Jack. Maybe he's the one. I haven't really had a decent relationship since Michael and I broke up."

"Well there was Barry." Jack pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Will said grimly.

"Sorry."

"However, I feel that Vince and I may have something, Jack. I just hope I don't manage to blow this one."

"You won't, Will." Jack said as he put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have a lot to offer a guy."

"Thanks, Jack." Will said. Every so often, Jack managed to say something profound, and this was one of those occasions.

"Well, how about we get back to finding our ghost." Will said after a few moments of silence.

"Right, with us on the case, he doesn't have a ghost of a chance!" Jack said and snickered at his own joke. Will just rolled his eyes.

Grace and Karen slowly made their way into the attic and looked around. Grace switched on the flashlight they had with them and the gloomy room was suddenly cast in light. The two women found themselves in the room full of old junk that hadn't seen the light of day in over seven decades. "Wow, you could open a museum up here." Grace said as she took in the sights in front of her.

"I know." Karen replied. "Why were we led up here?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look around." The two of them began to explore the attic and it wasn't long before Grace discovered a loose floor board. "Karen! Over here! I think I found something!"

"What is it?" Karen asked as she headed over to where Grace was kneeling down.

"I don't know. This floorboard is loose. I think they may be something in here!" Grace said with excitement as she managed to remove the loose board and shine the flashlight into the hole that was revealed. "Yep, I see something!"

"Quickly, pull it out!" Karen replied and watched as Grace reached into the hold and pulled out what appeared to be a steel box.

"What do you think it is, Karen?" Grace asked as she turned the box over and over in her hands.

"It looks like some kind of strong box." Karen said. "Maybe there's something precious inside!"

"Could be." Grace said. "It has an old fashioned lock on it." She showed Karen the lock.

"Let's get this downstairs and take a better look at it." Karen suggested.

A short while later, Karen, Grace, Will, and Jack stood in the dining room and stared at the strong box. "What do you think is in it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Grace replied. "However, when we were bringing it downstair, Karen and I heard something bumping and thumping inside. There is something in there, all right."

"Well whatever it is will have to wait." Will said. "That lock hasn't been opened in decades. Look at that rust! It won't be easy to open, even if we had the key!"

"Yeah, I wonder where that is?" Grace asked.

"It could be anywhere, Gracie." Karen replied. "Well, it's getting towards evening. Why don't we knock off. We can always have a go at this tomorrow."

"Okay, why not?" Grace said. "This box has waited seventy-five years, what's another day?"

"Oh why can't we open it now?" Jack asked, pouting.

"Well, Jack, for one thing, we need to find the key." Will said. "It could be anywhere and I really don't feel like looking for it now."

"It's okay, Jackie." Karen said. "We can wait."

"Oh, okay." Jack said, but couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Later that night, Karen was dreaming, or perhaps not, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had opened her eyes and saw the figure of a man standing at the foot of the bed. "Who are you?" Karen asked.

"You know who I am. I'm Josiah Walker." the man replied. "I've been watching all of you since you first came to my house."

_Okay, this is a start_. Karen thought and then asked. "Why have you chosen to make contract with me?"

"Because you are different than the others." Josiah replied. "You have been on the brink of death recently, you nearly crossed over. That makes you more susceptible to direct communications from beings such as myself."

"I had a near fatal heart attack earlier this year and almost died." Karen said, nodding her head. "I nearly crossed over, yes, but my late husband sent me back. He was Stan Walker, your great nephew."

"I see." Josiah said and then his eyes fell on Grace, who lay sleeping next to Karen. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Her name is Grace, she's my wife." Karen replied.

"Your wife!?" Josiah said, his eyes widening with surprise.

_Of course he's surprised! _Karen thought. _In his day, same-sex marriages were definitely NOT allowed! _She cleared her throat. "It's a complicated story..." Karen began, but then trailed off. She was just not sure how to explain this to a man who had lived in another, more strict, time.

"No, you need not explain. I can sense that you and your friends are different than the others that have come here. That is why I have let you remain." Josiah said. "Tomorrow, look in the strong box you found today. All will become clear then." With that, Josiah faded away.

Tomorrow. Karen thought and drifted off to sleep.

**OCTOBER 31**

"Happy Halloween!" Grace said as Will and Jack came into the dining room for breakfast.

"Happy Halloween to you, Grace." Will replied and then looked around. "Where's Karen?"

"She's still in bed." Grace said. "She had a rough night, so she's sleeping in."

"I hope she's okay." Jack said with concern,

"Don't worry, she's fine." Grace said. "I spoke to her before I came down. She told me that she wanted to sleep for a little while longer. She'll be down in an hour or so."

"Okay, then." Jack said and then his eyes fell on the strong box that was sitting at the end of the table. "When do you want to start looking for that key?"

"Later, Jack, when Karen gets up." Grace said. "After all, it would only be fair to wait. I would like us all here when we open it."

An hour and a half later, Karen came down. "Good morning." Grace said as she walked over and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." Karen replied. "Can we all get together in the living room? I have something I want to tell you all."

"Okay, let's go." Grace said.

Minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room. "We're all here, Karen." Will said. "What is the big news?"

"Well, this may be hard to believe." Karen replied and went on to describe her late night conversation with Josiah Walker.

"Whoa!" Grace said when Karen had finished. "All that was going on and I didn't wake up? Geez, I miss everything!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Karen?" Will asked.

"That's it, I'm not sure." Karen said. "However, it seemed real to me."

"Hmmmm, I did read a magazine article once about something like this." Grace added. "Those that have had near death experiences seem to be more tuned in to psychic phenomenon."

"Well that definitely includes me!" Karen said. "I told you all what happened to me during my bypass surgery."

"Still you have to admit..." Will began, but then trailed off. There I go again, always having to be Mr. Right. I guess old habits die hard. he thought.

"Well, I believe you, Karen!" Jack said.

"I know you do, Poodle." Karen replied.

"Okay, I'm being pig headed again." Will said after a few seconds of silence. "Sorry about that."

"I wonder what Josiah meant." Grace said. "When he told you all would become clear when we looked in the strong box."

"That, Gracie, is the big question of the day." Karen replied. "However, I feel that today we'll get our answer."

"I guess it's fitting." Grace said, nodding her head. "We get an answer from a ghost on Halloween, the day that honours the spirits of the dead."

Later that day, Grace was busy in the kitchen, carving out a pumpkin, when Will came in. "Grace, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Will." Grace replied. "I'm making a jack-o-lantern for tonight. Karen and I also bought some candies when we went to the store the other day."

"What in God's name for?" Will asked. "This house is in the middle of nowhere! It's not like we're gonna get any trick-or-treaters!"

"I know that. However, I still feel that it just wouldn't be a proper Halloween without a pumpkin and candies. We'll set it up in the living room and have an evening by the fireplace."

"Right." Will said. "I guess that's when we'll open the strong box and see what's in it."

"If we can." Grace replied. "We haven't been able to find the key yet. Karen and Jack are looking for it now."

"Oh, I'll guess I'll go help them then." Will said and left the kitchen. Grace returned to carving out the pumpkin.

As evening set in, the four friends sat in front of the fireplace and began to relax and enjoy the Halloween candy. The jack-o-lantern was now set up on a nearby table with a just lit candle in it. "Well." Karen said as she held up the strong box. "I guess this is the moment we've all been waiting for."

"The key!? You found it?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it was hidden in the main bedroom, behind a picture." Karen replied as she took and key and opened the strong box. As the others looked on, Karen pulled out what appeared to be an old book."

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"It's the journal of Josiah Walker!" Karen said. "I think we'll find our answers in here." With that, Karen began to peruse the journal. Finally, she came across an entry that got her attention. "Listen to this!" she said and began to read.

_March 7, 1885:_

_Today I find myself in deep despair. Father has told me that he has finally found a woman that I could marry. I wish I could tell him the truth, that I don't want to marry her, or ANY woman. I wish I could tell him about Peter Hayes, my one true love. However, I know that my father would never understand._

"Oh my God!" Will said in astonishment.

"Josiah Walker was one of us!" Jack added slowly.

"Yes, he was." Karen said.

"Keep reading!" Grace said and listened as Karen read the next entry.

_April 12, 1885:_

_Well good fortune smiled upon me this day. The woman father wanted me to marry has married someone else! It looks like Peter and I can continue our relationship in peace._

"It makes sense." Will said after Karen had finished. "Back then, a gay relationship was almost a crime. Look what they did to poor Oscar Wilde!" He looked at Jack. "Our people have come a long way since then."

"Yeah, but there is still a long way to go." Jack replied in one of his profound moments.

"Maybe that's why Josiah has let us stay here. He sense that we had something in common with him." Grace said.

"Could be." Will replied.

"It does sound logical to me." Jack added.

"Well, this is interesting." Karen said as she leafed through more pages. "It seems that Josiah and Peter managed to keep their affair going for five years. Then Josiah's father found out."

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"This happened." Karen replied and read.

_July 26, 1890:_

_My life is in utter ruin. Earlier this year, father found out about my relationship with Peter. He used all forms of threats and coercion to get me to end it, but I stood firm. However, I greatly underestimated the lengths my father would use. Last April, Peter was killed in what was called a 'random act of violence'._

_However, I know better. I know my father had something to do with it, yet there is no way for me to prove he is responsible._

_Therefore, I have done the only other thing I could do, I fled. I have severed all ties with my father and the rest of the family and came here to this remote place. Fortunately, I managed to amass enough of a fortune of my own that I can no longer look to the family for support. I have built this house and will live alone, with the exception of domestic staff, for the rest of my life. This is the one victory I will have over my father. He will never see the day that I marry and give him grandchildren._

_This will be my final entry, when I complete it, I will hide this journal. Hopefully, in a far better time, someone will find it and hear my tragic story. That is all I can hope for._

"That's so sad!" Grace said, her eyes misting up.

"Yeah, and now we know why Josiah Walker lived alone up here." Karen said slowly as she put the journal down. "He turned his back on a cruel and vicious father."

"Yet the poor man never found peace." Jack said. "He haunts this house to this day."

"Yes, and there he is!" Grace said and pointed towards the far end of the room where the ghostly figure of Josiah Walker stood. Will and Jack looked over and their mouths opened in amazement.

"Let me handle this." Karen said and stood up. Turning to face the ghost, she smiled and said. "We understand, Josiah. We understand your pain. However, the world has changed greatly since your time. Same sex couples have far more acceptance now than they did in your day."

"It's true!" Jack said as he shot up to his feet. "Will and I are like you, we like men."

"Although Jack and I are just good friends!" Will added as he got to his feet.

"Karen and I are married." Grace said as she joined the others. "We had to get married in another country, true, but we did get married. Things have changed, Josiah, there is no need for anger anymore."

"So you see, you can rest now." Karen said. "Go to the other side, Josiah. Peter is there and you two can be together again. Your father no longer has the ability to keep you apart."

"Yes!" Josiah said after listening to what they had to say. "Perhaps it is time I let go of the anger. Perhaps it is time I finally left this world. Thank you all, thank you for showing me how much things have changed. I'll never forget that." With those words, the ghost of Josiah Walker faded away.

"He's gone." Karen said after a few seconds. "I can feel it. He's gone to join Peter on the other side at last."

"As well he should." Will said slowly. "If you all will excuse me,

I'm going to call Vince." With that, Will headed out of the room.

"I'm going to call my latest boyfriend, Bill. Or is it Bob?" Jack muttered as he too left the room.

"Well, I guess this is one Halloween we'll never forget." Grace said with a smile.

"You said it, honey!" Karen replied and hugged her wife.

**NOVEMBER 1**

"I'm going to do it, Will." Karen announced as they drove away from Walker House in the rental car. "I'm gonna sell Walker House to that charity. I think it's time that house had a good atomosphere after being empty for so long. I take it you can handle the paperwork?"

"No problem, Karen." Will said.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Jack said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"You owe me two hundred dollars!" Jack replied. "Remember our little wager? The house was haunted, so I get the two hundred bucks. A bet is a bet!"

"Yes, okay." Will said and then turned to Karen. "I suppose you want the two thousand I owe you?"

"No, not for me." Karen replied. "However, you can donate it to that charity that will take over Walker House. That'll settle your wager with me."

"Suits me." Will said.

Some time later, Jack had fallen asleep and Will was focused on the driving. Grace and Karen smiled at each other in the back seat. "I'm glad I'm living now in the good old 21st Century." Karen said.

"Why is that?" Grace asked.

"Because this century allowed me to openly love and marry you, Gracie. I couldn't bear it if anyone tried to keep us apart."

"Me neither." Grace replied, smiling at her wife. "I'm glad we didn't have to go through the kind of horror that Josiah Walker went through. Love is a powerful emotion."

"Yes, it is." Karen said and snuggled closer to Grace. "I love you so much, Gracie."

"I love you too, Karen." The two women relaxed and snuggled together, watching the countryside go by. They both knew that love had the power to transcend any barrier, including death itself.

**THE END**


End file.
